Diary
by NeutralightCrystal
Summary: Listen to your favorite Sonic characters tell their stories.


**My second story actually. I don't own any Sonic the hedgehog characters, except Crystal. **

**If you have any ideas on what they should talk about next pm me or comment.**

**Enjoy.**

Day Jan 2,

Sonic the hedgehog

Dear Diary,

I hadn't seen my friends in a while, so I decided to invite them all over for a get-together. I sent invitations to evryone I could think of. Even Amy.

Aww, man! I forgot to make the chili dogs. I'll be back.

So I was making the chili dogs, and my phone starts ringing. I answered. It was Amy. Hurray. She was the first to say she'd come. I didn't expect for anyone to RSVP, just show up. But that's Amy for ya. I have to say I love... like that about her.

I turned my attention back to the chili dogs and saw that some black cream had gotten in the batter. I just mixed in with everything else. I hope I don't regret that. Even better, I got something planned for Knuckles. He'll never forget this.

* * *

Miles 'Tails' Prower

Dear Diary,

I was coming home from a trip on the X tornado and saw something on the front porch. I saw that it was an invitation to Sonic's house today. I'm definately going. I just hope that Knuckles doesn't do what he did on Sonic's birthday. It was funny though.

I gonna go get ready.

* * *

Knuckles the echidna

Dear Diary,

What a BORING day. I understand my duty to protect the master emerald, but still. I rolled over and found an invite to Sonic's house for a party. Heh. why not. The last party Sonic had, was his birthday. I gave him a cardboard birthday cake. When he tried to eat it, Amy popped out and glomped him. It was HILARIOUS! Oh well. I won't pull any tricks this time. Better go get ready.

* * *

Amy Rose the hedgehog

Dear Diary,

Oh my SONIC! He sent me an invitation to a party. I knew he loves me! I have to get something to wear!

So I headed to the clothes store and picked out a lovely evening gown. It was sparkling pink and had matching pink gloves. I t even came with Pink glass slippers! I'm so excited!

I called Sonic right away and told him I'd be their when the party started. Yay!

* * *

Shadow the hedgehog

Dear Diary,

I got an invitation to Faker's house for a get-together. I'm only going because I have nothing else to do. NOTHING. Who knows, maybe that hedgehog is gonna get revenge on Knuckles. Still, that dim-wit had it coming. It doesn't take the ultimate life form to see through a cheap trick.

* * *

Rouge the bat

Dear Diary,

So big blue is throwing a party, huh? What's a party without me? I have to go liven things up. If you know what I mean.

I decided to go to the mall and buy a ruby red gown, with makeup. Of course. Who Knows? Maybe I'll see Knuckie again.

* * *

Crystal the hedgehog

Dear Diary,

It seems Sonic is throwing a get together. Of cousre I'll go. It's been a while since we've all seen each other.

I've got to make an outfit. I can't go ABSOLUTELY ANYWHERE, without looking stunning. I guess I'll go with an all white gown, and some silver gloves.

Boy, that took a while. I matched my outfit with some white slippers with silver ribbon on the toe. I l'll look ADORABLE! As if I already don't. The guys will be drooling all over me. But what's new. Before I go, I'll take a quick walk through the park.

* * *

Mephiles the Dark

Dear Diary,

An invitation to a party. How exciting. I'm not going. The last time I went to that hedgehog's party, we played a childish game. Pin the tail on the donkey. And I was lucky enough to be the donkey. Never again. They were all close to being carried out on a stretcher.

I decided to take a walk through the park and saw a friend of mine. Crystal. She caught up to me and told me she was going to the party. I said I wasn't going and she started begging me to go. Every time, I shot her down. That was until she started dragging me against my will. My arm couldn't take it anymore, so I agreed to go. I'm going to regret this.

* * *

Jet the hawk

Dear Diary,

My rival wants to see me again? Fine. I'll go. After all, It was HILARIOUS, when pinky came out of that cardboard cake. I know Sonic's up to something though. I can't wait to see the look on Knuckles' face when Sonic gets him back.

* * *

Wave the swallow

Dear Diary,

So a party. I'll go. I guess. Maybe that hedgehog will get revenge. I would.

I headed to the store, and bought a white mini skirt, and a white half top. When I got back to the airship, I added puple flames to it. I put it on along with may signature red boots, and waited until it was time to go.

* * *

Blaze the cat

Dear Diary,

I'm going to go to Sonic's get together. No particular reason. I had fun at the last few parties we had. Especially when we played pin the tail on Mephiles. It was pretty funny. I also enjoyed Knuckles' prank on Sonic. It was a bit childish though. I'll go casual and wear a lavender dress, with some pink slippers.

I hope Silver gets an invitation too. It'd be nice to see him again.

* * *

Silver the hedgehog

A party? I'll go. I had fun at the last few parties I'd been to. Especially when it was Sonic's birthday party. I hope nobody makes Mephiles mad again. Something told me he wasn't to happy last time...

Anyway, I hope Blaze is there. I haven't seen her in a while.

* * *

Sonic

Dear Diary,

It's party time! Everything is in place. I even bought cakes and cupcakes before everyone arrived. Not to mention my chili dogs.

My doorbell rang. I opened the door and Amy glomped me. I was used to it though. Then the doorbell rang again, she let go of me. YES! I opened the door again to see Tails and Knuckles. I greeted them, and even gave a fake smirk to Knuckles. He's gonna get his soon. Soon everyone else got here. Rouge looked stunning. Shadow looked bored. Silver was pretty happy. Blaze looked way different in a dress...Beautiful. Crystal and Mephiles came together. Crystal was GORGEOUS, and as cheerful as ever. Mephiles was clearly bored. I guessed Crystal had dragged him here. Heheheh. That's my girl... I wish. Wave looked pretty good. Jet was as cocky as he usually was.

Let's get this party started!

* * *

Tails

Dear Diary,

What a great party! Everyone's here. It's nice to see them all again. I went to talk to Wave for a few. We'd settled our differences a while ago and became friendly rivals. We talked about the latest technology, and after that, I went to grab a chili dog. Mmmmm! Delicious! I didn't think Sonic could cook.

* * *

Knuckles

Dear Diary,

I pretty suspicious. I thought Sonic would throw water all over me, or at least make me sit on a whoopie-cushion. Oh well. I sat on the couch. Then, batgirl comes up to me. She looked pretty hot good. She started talking to me, and then she even sat on my lap! What's wrong with her? I wanted to throw her off. Instead I became really hot. I bet my fur and muzzle were the same color. She winked at me and moved to talk to Amy. I didn't know what to think of what happened, so I grabbed a chili dog.

* * *

Rouge

Dear Diary,

Flirting with Knuckles is so fun! I love the wasy he turns red when I'm around him. I went to talk to Amy, who was eating a slice of cake. We began talking to each other, everything was fine, until I asked her how her relationship with Sonic was going. She began yelling, saying that it's none of my business. That was my cue to start teasing.

* * *

Shadow

Dear Diary,

This party is alright. I guess. I sat on the couch and began reading a book I had brought with me. I found it pretty interesting, to say the least. I looked at Mephiles, who looked at me. We just nodded at each other, and went back to what we were doing. Soon Crystal sat next to me, and we began talking with each other. I never really talked to anyone except for her and Rouge. She asked me what the book I was reading was about. I explained that it was a book about a mystery of a girl with disappearing relatives. She found it quite interesting, so I began telling her about the chapters I already read.

* * *

Mephiles

Dear Diary,

It's just as I expected. It's pretty boring. I had grabbed a piece of cake and began watching the others. It was quite amusing. I kept my eye on the blue hedgehog though. I knew as soon as he got our attention, all havoc would break loose. That happens to be something I look foward to. hehehe. It shouldn't be long.

* * *

Jet

Dear Diary,

Pretty okay party. To say the least. The chili dogs were on point. I sat on the window. I enjoyed another chili dog, and began to watch the others. Wave came and sat by me. Suprisingly, we talked for a while. We NEVER usually talk. Unless by talk you mean me get lectured by her. I never listen anyway. However, enjoyed our conversation. Not to mention how good she looked. It was so unlike her to dress up.

* * *

Crystal

Dear Diary,

I'm really interested in this book Shadow is reading. I'm also gald that we got a chance to talk. We talked for a while. I loved every second of it though. I got up and got a cupcake. As a model I have to eat light. I went back to my seat ate my cupcake. Oh it was delicious. mmmmmmmm! I saw Shadow reading the book again, so I asked if I could read too. I followed the plot easily. It was great until, Sonic called for our attention.

UH OH!

* * *

Sonic

Dear Diary,

I got everyone's attention and called Knuckles to stand by me. So he came up. Sucker. Then, I brought up my last birthday party. Everyone laughed in rememberance. I then showed them a photo of Knuckles kissing the Master Emerald.

* * *

Knuckles

Dear Diary,

I'LL KILL HIM. I ONLY DID THAT BECAUSE...IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!

* * *

Tails

Dear Diary,

Hehehehehe! Knuckles deserved it.

* * *

Mephiles

Dear Diary,

I knew that this was going to happen. I continued eating my cake, laughing a bit.

* * *

Shadow

Dear Diary,

Heh. Not bad Faker. Not bad.

* * *

Crystal

Dear Diary,

Poor Knuckles. Who am I kidding this is hilarious! I'm sorry Knuckles. Hehehehehe!

* * *

Silver

Dear Diary,

Wow. That's embarassing. I saw Blaze giggling at it, like everyone else. I walked over and talked to her.

I'm really glad that's she's back.

* * *

Blaze

Dear Diary,

After I laughed a little at Knuckles, I began talking with Silver. We talked for a few minutes. I was going to get a piece of cake, but when I got up, I tripped on my heel. I'm never wearing these again. Luckily Silver caught me. We looked at each other for a while, before I mentioned the cake. He let go, and I walked away. Secretly, I liked it a bit.

* * *

Amy

Dear Diary,

I've had it! I didn't even care about Knuckles. Rouge has gotten on my nerves! Without thinking I threw the cake at her. She got angry that I ruined her dress, so she threw cake at me! That's it! A cake fight started, and I thought I was winning.

* * *

Mephiles

Dear Diary,

This is when everything gets interesting. Those girls were getting cake all over the place. They got everyone's attention. I''m glad I did come.

* * *

Shadow

Dear Diary,

I'm outta here. This is getting out of hand.

* * *

Crystal

Dear Diary,

Oh No! This is really bad. Shadow told me he was leaving, and we'd have to finish the book later. I would normally scream for joy, but something horrible happened. Amy picked up a whole cake, and threw it. But it didn't hit Rouge... it hit Mephiles. Everyone stopped, parties over.

* * *

Mephiles

Dear Diary,

I'LL KILL THEM ALL! Before I could procede to doing that, Crystal grabbed my arm and told everyone that we were leaving. Wise Choice.

* * *

Sonic

Dear Diary,

I looked at everyone. This was a catastrophe. It was fun though. Everyone who was still here was covered in cake. I laughed. Then, I heard someones stomach make a weird sound. Jet asked me what was in the chili dogs. I said eveything that was in a usual chili dogs. Then I remembered. That black cream was...was a laxative. Everyone who had eaten them ran to the bathroom. Well. Yeah. What a get together. I laughed.

* * *

Please R&R

Like I said, If you have any ideas, PM me or review. It can be about anything, and let me know who's in or if everyone is in.


End file.
